A Fan's Dream
by TitanPandora
Summary: Youtuber Lovino Vargas or TomatoBastard he calls himself falls in love with his number one fan, Antonio. Spamano (Used to have a plot but now its just snap shots)
1. Chapter 1

"_I was like what the fuck! Are you going to sit there and yell at me and call me names, you little bastard is gonna get it! I hate her and her pretty hair and snotty attuide and how she is such an idiot when I need her help! I Lovino Vargas will now tell you I am single and gay. I'm done with girls. Signing off."_

Antonio smiled at this video; he loved Lovino Vargas or his youtube name TomatoBastard. He also hated Lovino's girlfriend. Isabella Teller, she was bitch on camera and made everyone boil when she appeared on the camera laughing at a simple joke Lovino would make.

**SpanishKid****: Its ok she was a bitch the fandom is so happy you and **_**her **_**are done!**

Antonio felt pretty proud of the message and sent it and went back to looking at his other favorite youtubers. He looked at Lovino's brother's channel that was called PastaFreak and he talked about food and sometimes made crafts with his boyfriend Germany call the man's name simple but really he did work out videos and sometimes Antonio would watch them just to see Lovino and Feliciano in the back heavily breathing and falling down trying to follow the German.

**TomatoBastard: ****You really think so…..**

Antonio almost did a flip just to see the message pop up. Did Lovino Vargas just answer to _his _message! _Dios mío! Calm down Antonio it's not like your idol is talking to you!_

**SpanishKid: ****Err yeah! Have you read everyone on tumblr? They hate her and her idiot like dress-up channel! You go kid breaking up with her! :3**

_Ugh that sounded harsh Antonio but I hope he isn't dead because of it. _Antonio's mind yelled at him as he went back to tumblr looking at funny pictures and every so often checking his inbox for an angry Italian who he didn't even think the guy was mean at all. Just miss understood. 

**TomatoBastard: ****YEAH! Your right she was a bitch! Never liked her, she just needed some help from a fan! Maybe we could be friends or something? .**

Antonio was gasping loudly banging his hand on the side of his bed and blushing making a loud squealing sound. His idol, he looked up to everyday and never noticed him wanted to friends!

**SpanishKid: ****Yeah cool I can dig that…**

_Smoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooth mood you idiot! _

**TomatoBastard: ****Oh god you're freaking out XD its ok! I have this reaction all the time. I hope you don't ship me and my brother.**

Antonio sputtered out laughter. He didn't ship that he only ship FelWig which was Feliciano and his awesome work out boyfriend Ludwig. He had heard of them shipping the brothers calling it Itacest which was different but he never did it.

**SpanishKid: ****Oh course not! But I do ship him and Ludwig. FelWig forever!**

_Omg Antonio that sucked ass! At least you don't ship Itacest you dumb whore._

**TomatoBastard: ****I literally can't stop laughing XD FelWig forever!**

_YAY Antonio Fernández Carriedo you dumb idiot have swooned your idol!_

**SpanishKid: ****I am a pretty awesome guy! :3**

_Now you seem full of yourself_

**TomatoBastard: ****You really are **

_TomatoBastard signed off from message_

Antonio looked at the computer with a sad sound coming from his lips. "I guess I should eat. I have been up for a while." Antonio stated loudly in the empty apartment trudging out into the kitchen

**Lovino Vargas**

Lovino Vargas the famous youtuber who had over 15 million subscribers and was awesome felt like shit for breaking up with his hot girlfriend who he loved and she never gave him love back. Yet when that crazy fan who encouraged him and they got talking Lovino couldn't help but feel those tiny butterflies pop into his stomach he hated to admit aloud.

"Big brother Lovino, Are we doing a video today?!" Feliciano yelled coming into the room. How did Feliciano get 18 million subscribers? He was a ditz who would talk about love and make pasta and show recipes. He was really a loving person and dating the damn military sergeant who Lovino hated with passion, his brother was always better than him.

"I don't Feli. Do it yourself." Lovino grumbled crossing his arms and slouching in the chair.

"Oh don't be stubborn! Our fans want to see some Itacest." Feliciano giggled puckering his lips and a camera that was on in his hand coming towards Lovino.

"You little bastard, Give me that, I'm not kissing that dumb potato mouth!" Lovino yelled darting out of the kitchen as Feliciano giggled and followed puckering his lips.

"One kiss come on brother!" Feliciano yelled as Lovino let out a battle cry throwing a shoe straight at Feliciano in the face.

"Ow big brother Roma hit me." Feliciano said straight into the camera shutting it off laughing loudly. "My fans are gonna love this! Thank you Lovi." Feliciano laughed running away as he rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"I hate Feliciano Venice Vargas!" Lovino shouted into the large house.

"But you still love me!" Feliciano shouted back down the hall giggling. Lovino walked up behind Feliciano looking at how he uploaded the video and also on photo shop making the thumb art for the cover which was a picture of a very scared Lovino and Feliciano puckering his lips towards him. In cursive Itacest was written.

"Maybe we should read some Itacest to add for the video." Feliciano stated being fully serious. "Yeah ok print something out." Lovino caved in going onto his computer and finding something.

**Antonio Fernández Carriedo**

Antonio was watching the new video that was on the brother's shared channel Pasta&Tomatos were the twins did silly stuff and also did a bunch of stuff to together

_**[Read: Feliciano is bold Lovino is Italic. Italics and bold together is them talking together.]**_

_Feliciano looked at Lovino errection smiling brightly. _

**So cute~ when would I ever say that.**

_You ask my you're my little brother!_

**Isn't this considered cheating Lovino said quietly looking at Feliciano?**

_YES BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Feliciano shouted hugging his big brother Roma as they made out for at least 5 minutes. _

**I wouldn't make out with you if you ask me too**

_I love Ludwig. _

**#YeahRight **

_Oh shut up! _

The brothers bickered on the camera making Antonio laugh loudly smiling as the brothers continued talking.

_So big brother Lovi have your eyes set on any hunks. You need to look into more people._

**Err yeah but I guess he isn't into me. He would freak out.**

_Oh Lovino is he a fan!_

**Yeah.**

_So cute! I can't wait to see him! Have you guys skyped talked?!_

**I have only talked to him….**

Feliciano made a very loud squealing noise thrashing around in his seat. "Oh yay, you should Skype him and be like the cutest couple in the world!" Feliciano voice went straight over Antonio's head as he just stared at the computer.

_I have talked to Lovino in this pass hour. And all he done is talk to me. Is Lovino Vargas in love with you Antonio?_

_**Well were signing off! Have a fun thanksgiving weekend**_

The twins signed off making Antonio shut his computer. His loving idol had a crush on him. Antonio grabbed his computer in which he swore for shutting it.

**SpanishKid: ****You're my idol I hope that crush was on me**

**TomatoBastard: ****Well you're in luck because it was you. I'll meet you soon.**

Antonio almost passed out straight on that floor. Lovino Vargas his idol loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Amigo here is the second chapter! I like went on my computer and saw that 9 people were following and 124 have looked at it and my exact words were 'holy shit'. So thank you and make sure to read and review **

Lovino couldn't help but fall in love. He wasn't really a man to go and say feelings, or any feelings in general, expect for crying since he did that ton. He meets this cute Spanish fan who was super sweet to him and made all these jokes. Lovino tried to get the man Skype him through but the guy or Antonio refused saying his camera broke and it would shut down his computer if he tried.

_What if he is some 80 year old petifile! Or a pervert after stars! Oh god Lovino you're so stupid!_

"I'm meeting a pervert and I am excited." Lovino said to him in the mirror fixing his hair which landed everywhere it could. He straightens up his vest he wore over a simple white shirt and fixed his combat boots so they wouldn't go to low and bother him. To Lovino he was smoking hot.

"Feliciano watch the house I am leaving and won't be back to noon!" Lovino yelled trudging out of the house as he didn't wait for his brother to call out and tell him sure because Feliciano does it all the time.

He drives to the pretty mall his nerves racking up and down of his body. "Come on Bastard you got this! I'm TomatoBastard for god sake" He fixed himself jumping out of the car happily yet inside anxiety rifted through him.

**Oh I will be wearing a shirt with a tomato! And I have curly hair, which is brown and tan skin! I am pretty smoking~**

Lovino smiled to himself looking around the rather large mall gripping the bag he brought. He had a camera for filming for the channel cause who doesn't want to see Antonio and money for buying crap.

"¡Hola! es mi tomate!" Someone yelled behind him making him jump but was held on the floor by tan hands. "I am Antonio." He smiled brightly making Lovino want to choke himself for thinking this really hot man was an 80 year old pervert.

"Ugh no get away." Lovino slapped his hand away and stood away. "But Lovino~ this is a day of fun for me and you!" Antonio chimed making the butterflies rack down his stomach again.

"I just did this because errrr to film." Lovino stated blushing pulling out the portable camera, and turning it on.

"Hello bastards I am the mall with this kid." Lovino pointed the camera at Antonio who looked up from his phone. "I am Antonio the awesomeness." He smiled making Lovino think it was the cutest thing in the world.

"You sound like Gilbert." Lovino stated until he saw the Albino running behind him and jumping on his back. "Zhe awesomeness was summoned!" The man yelled as Antonio laughed taking the camera from Lovino and filming it.

"Is my baby Lovi on a date! Oh how cute!" Gilbert laughed jumping off Lovino as the man snarled at him. "Yes can't I go on dates?" Lovino crossed his arms angrily. "Well you don't film. How about I take your little date out and then you can film and crap." Gilbert smiled brightly.

"Sounds like nice day care. I will see you and Antonio in one piece after I am done doing this shit." Lovino shooed them off as Gilbert laughed grabbing Antonio's upper arm and running towards Francis.

**The Bad Touch Trio**

"Look at what I got from Lovi!" Gilbert chimed showing Francis the Spanish man. "Oh mon ami how many times do I have to tell you not kidnap people." Francis murmured brushing blonde hair away.

_Why do you keep meeting youtubers! Antonio you need to get out more_

Antonio couldn't help but smile brightly he was looking at youtubers he seen there videos a few time. Francis Bonnefry or also known as **FranceMyBeautifulAss **a French youtuber who talked about fashion and **ZheAwesomeGilbert **or Gilbert Belshimets Ludwig's big brother.

"Do you have a YouTube account?!" Gilbert pestered. "Well the only thing I do is post comments." Antonio admitted frowning as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You seem like a youtuber, with your accent and idiot look!" Francis said smiling as he waved to some girls who giggled as they walked by.

"He aren't single you damn white girls!" Gilbert yelled showing them his middle finger and the girls just frowned. "Jesus your worse then my Ma belle vol menthe lapin," Francis laughed showing those white teeth.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh fudge." Antonio smiled looking at the window. "We have found another one of us Francis. We must celebrate." Gilbert announced grabbing Antonio's arm and dragging him into the fudge shop he was looking at

_Time skipping :3_

The trio were stuffing the fudge into their mouth having mouth orgasms from the creamy fudge.

"I say we make a shared YouTube channel, were geniuses!" Gilbert yelled but some of his words were muffled from the fudge he had stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Plus were all dating super cool and hot youtubers," Francis laughed referring to his boyfriend **BritishEyebrowsAndTea **and **Maple**, both pretty hot youtubers the one British sang and did parodies while the other kid talked about suicide and how to make pretty foods and dresses.

"Er I am not dating Lovi." Antonio said hiding behind his plate. "But in his last video Itacest with Lovi he said he was going out with a fan. You are a fan and he was talking fondly to you." Gilbert bit his lip and tiled his head.

"What do you mean he was talking fondly to me? He doesn't to you bros?" Antonio asked tilting his head cutely.

"Dude have you seen him rant on his channel, that how he talks to everyone." Gilbert snorted.

"I hear your talking bad about me." Everyone jumped seeing Lovino standing over them with the camera.

"Shit kid, you need a bell." Gilbert hissed covering up his face.

"I saw a nice bell shop three blocks down." Franics added his frown deepening.

"Toni we need to go before these idiots taint your mind." Lovino rolled his eyes as Antonio shot up giggling.

"See you later Antonio! I will message you soon!" Francis yelled waving his hands. "He fucking called the kid Toni." Gilbert hissed as Francis gave him the same awed look, then they went back to eating the yummy fudge Antonio left.

**The Lovely Couple?**

"I hope those idiots didn't make you die inside with their sexual comments." Lovino said he almost sounded protective.

"No we just at fudge and they asked me if I wanted to join them in making an_ impressionnant _channel! We're calling it the **Bad Touch Trio**." Antonio laughed Lovino rolled his eyes but his cheeks were heating up from Antonio's very weird and deep laugh.

"Did you get that prop you needed?" Antonio asked breaking the silence that rose over the couple. Lovino held up a bag nodding.

"Feliciano needed mangas, those Japanese gay books, for a video with Potato Bastard." Lovino grumbled.

"Oh I love those books! There called yaoi and they are a very good genre!" Antonio laughed stealing the bag and pulling one out,

"Love stage is my favorite." He giggled skipping through the pages.

"I will need to read them, since were going to be friends and shit." Lovino frowned deepen. He really didn't want to put Toni into the friend zone but it sucked ass to just blurt out feelings.

"I thought we were dating." Antonio asked tilting his head giving Lovino big emerald puppy eyes.

"Goddamnit, fine were dating." Lovino grumbled blushing even harder.

"Yay your my little tomato, Mi tomate!" Antonio giggled incasing the blushing youtuber in a hug.

"Fine now stop with your stupid Spanish!" Lovino yelled as Antonio just giggled letting go of him to open the door up for him to leave the mall.

"Mi Tomate the door." Antonio bowed as Lovino blushed grabbing the camera from his bag aiming it at Antonio's face.

"Never date Spanish idiots you meet online! I repeat never date Spanish idiots you meet online, Cazzo!" Lovino yelled running as Antonio chased after him grabbing the Italian and spinning him around.

"Date Spanish idiots you meet online." Antonio laughed kissing Lovino's cheek as the Italian blushed covering his face as they shut off the camera.

"They are going to fangirl over that." Lovino grumbled as Antonio connected their hands swinging them back and forth looking for the car.

"Yeah but your my mi tomate and your face is so cute when you blush." Antonio giggled pointing to the car as Lovino covered his face. "Stop calling me that before I burst a vein." Lovino smiled as Antonio laughed.

"I like it when you smile."

**Translation**

**Cazzo: ****Pretty much means shit in Italian**

**Impressionnant: ****French for awesome**

**Mon ami: ****My friend [easy peasy]**

**Hola: Hi in Spanish**

**Mi Tomate: ****My tomato Spanish also :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Does happy dance- Omg you guys rock :3 I'm so glad you guys like it but now for the plot to take place. And I have a tiny surprise for the reviewers in the story **

Lovino logged onto his computer going over the comments of his video that Antonio kissed him in. His face heated up from just thinking of it.

**Guest: **** F-cking fag you were much better off with Izzy.**

_Probably a 12 year old troll_

**HomoRainbows: **** Omg he is so cute! I say date Spanish idiots you meet online XD**

**Cardfighter by Maple: ****Love stage I agree!**

**Guest: ****Omg There so cute together 3**

_These girls is awesome_

**TitanPandora: ****I say we make a ship name!**

**PurpleTurtle responded to TitanPandora's message: ****Since Lovi lives in Italy and Antonio lives in Spain we should call them Spamano**

**ChillBro responded to TitanPandora's and PurpleTurtle's message: ****Yes! We call it Spamano we will write fanficitions!**

**30 Replies**

A large smile spread across Lovino's face as his brother passed him.

"Did you finally commit murder?" Feliciano hissed leaning over the table looking scared.

"Hell no why do you ask you little annoyance" Lovino growled the smile being replaced with the signature scowl.

"Well that smile you were wearing was pretty creepy." Feliciano visibly shivered then shook his head sadly.

"No look at these reviews." Lovino ushered Feliciano over. He turned the music he was playing as Feliciano scanned over them letting out small comments.

"12 year old troll" He hissed as Lovino rolled his eyes nodding. "Same response"

"Oh so nice, and Antonio is super sweet in the video, better than Bella all the way." Feliciano giggled. "Oh speaking of Bella here, watch her newest video." Feliciano said typing in something stupid pulling up a picture of the sobbing blonde her hair pulled back in a green ribbon [Belgium I presume.]

_Bella made loud sobbing noises as her make up ran. __Lovino my little Lovino broke up with! And now he is parading around with that slut Spanish! Calling him mi tomate_

Feliciano and Lovino were laughing really hard as they watched Bella start up her little sob story and in the corner was text reading

**Kill Antonio on twitter **

And

**#BringLovinoBack**

"Sucks for her I don't like her anymore." Lovino laughed hard as Feliciano just giggle fast forwarding through the sob story.

"Her fan's don't like her anyways. People disliked her whole sob story. I've seen like 3 people go on Antonio's twitter and said a few bad things but the Bad Touch Trio covered the comments completely.

"The Bad Touch Trio?" Lovino asked his frown deepening. Feliciano giggled showing the new channel. There was one video with just the trio talking and yelling at each over.

"You should see the video they made. They fight over who is the cutest boyfriend." Feliciano giggled in his hands sending his brother a cute smile.

Lovino shrugged looking at the video the trio talked and talked about new stuff they would bring. Gilbert brought up Birdie or Matthew being super cute Francis butted in saying Arthur was awesome and Antonio just added a joyful Lovino is super-hot.

Lovino covered his face blushing as he watched it already knowing Matthew and Arthur were doing the same after they started on who had the cutest butt in the YouTube kingdom, Matthew winning because Matthew really did have a cute butt.

"How are you doing with the hate?" Feliciano asked sitting down becoming serious.

"What do you mean by hate?" Lovino asked tilting his head having all eyes on the younger brother.

"Like being gay and all, Ludwig and I had tons of it but me being cute and fitness people needing his hard core work out videos it died down." Feliciano sighed giving his brother big puppy eyes.

He remembered when they came out to their fans and how they wanted only nice comments. But really they didn't. They were cluttered with hate mail and mail talking about how they didn't care they just wanted their work out videos.

"I haven't got the guts to look at it." He admitted hanging his head.

"Well start and don't let those idiots get too Lovi. I'll still watch you videos." Feliciano smiled sadly but ran away before Lovino could hit him, one subscriber being his baby brother, woopdedoodledo.

Lovino looked through the mail it was almost all hate but one username caught his eyes.

**Bella Belgium**

Lovino opened it waiting for all her crude comments about him and Antonio to start but it large letters it wrote.

_**TAKE ME BACK! ANTONIO IS BAD NEWS, I USED TO DATE HIM AND HE CHEATED ON ME WITH A HOOKER! I PROMISE I'M NOT LYING HE HAS BEDDED WITH SO MANY PEOPLE I LOST COUNT. **_

Lovino could feel just reading that Bella was telling the truth. Lovino shut the computer with a loud smack and closing his eyes as he backed away slowly from the hell device.

_I need Antonio to explain that message before it gets to me head._

Lovino frowned running away and out the house Feliciano hung his head sad tears pulling into those brown brownie eyes.

_Ludwig_

Feliciano sprinted out of house running down the street just to see his boyfriend making a quick video talking about fitness and how to take care of your body.

Feliciano sprung himself on Ludwig not caring the scolding he would get for interrupted and cried loudly as Ludwig tried his best to comfort him.

_I hope Antonio will be able to be comforting to Lovi…_


	4. Chapter 4

The Bad Touch Trio made many videos showing them playing horror games and here we see Antonio and beside him Lovino was seen wearing one of Antonio's bright red t-shirt. He was too busy fussing with the mouse which was moving rapidly on the screen. "HEY TOMATOES! My name is Antonio and who are you handsome being." Antonio pursed his lips at Lovino who looked up quickly blushing. "I am Lovino Vargas, help me!" He added as Antonio laughing slinging an arm around him. "I can't play anything scary because Lovi can't take it." Antonio whined as Lovino blushed quickly. "I just don't like jump scares!" He protested as Antonio snorted out a held in laugh kissing the side of his head.

"Were playing the new octopus game, OctoDad," Antonio chimed. "Yeah I control the right side while Antonio controls the left." Lovino explained as he tapped the mouse quickly to start the game. The right side was colored red and the left was blue. "I don't understand how this octopus could get married. He's like an octopus." Antonio laughed as Lovino snorted. "We;;, let the octopus be!" Lovino added punching him in the arm. "Alright then, shut off the alarm, simple!" Antonio chimed turning his head to Lovino. "Not that simple I watched Feliciano play this." Lovino hissed trying to move his part. "Feliciano is just a spaz. He would make this octopus make pasta if he could." Antonio laughed as Lovino chimed in covering his mouth.

"My brother would make anyone make pasta." Lovino snorted his laugh always was a held in one that came out a loud snort and a deep laugh. "Watching Ludwig make pasta is like watching a dog walk on two feet." Antonio added. "Of course Anton." Lovino said in a snotty voice. "Now you sound like that Austrian music shit." Antonio nudged him as Lovino sputtered out laughter. "Alright sorry guys, Alarm clock" Antonio said laughing as he moved the octopus around. It knocked over pictures and ran into walls as Lovino leaned in trying to make the octopus magically lean in too. "The fuck the alarm clock not the wall!" Lovino shouted getting rage quit as Antonio laugh. They finally got the arm to attach to the alarm clock. They let out a really loud 'GOAL' and Antonio swung the alarm clock around making it slam into the wall. The couple high fived.

"Best tag team ever." Lovino chimed as they made the octopus wobble out of the room, Antonio grabbing the door and almost shoving it off the hinge as Lovino laughed not caring very much. "Hey look there's my beautiful wife." Antonio shouted as he ran into the red haired lady standing at the counter. "Hey shouldn't I be your beautiful wife." Lovino hissed making his hand run over his body and motion to Antonio. Antonio just snorted kissing the top of Lovino's head and going back to the game.

"Make coffee for me and you." She stated turning around letting out another cry as Antonio hit her. "MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN COFFEE." He shouted as Lovino fell over laughing hard. "This seems like are morning." Antonio explained helping the red faced red head up as they let out a little snort together. "Now milk." Lovino stated as the character wobbled over to the fridge and opening it harshly. Lovino grabbed the poorly graphical milk and Antonio slammed the fridge shut. "We have much strength. I don't see why she doesn't question us." Antonio smiled as Lovino winked. "Two gay guys in her octopus hubby." Lovino finally said as Antonio slammed his hands on the table snorting out a loud laughter.

The couple made their way through the Octodad game ending it after the chief almost killed Octodad. "WELL my tomatoes this is the end to a great episode with me and Lovino." Antonio laughed slinging his arm around Lovino's tensed shoulders. The screen went to the couple who were sitting in Antonio's room. A very large Spanish flag was on the back wall with the walls painted blue around it. "Visit us next week to see another episode of Octodad." Lovino added smiling brightly at the camera and leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Also visit my beautiful boyfriend's channel and see him rant beautiful of course." Antonio laughed as Lovino raised an suggestive eyebrow. "You said beautiful like 3 times." He snorted. "My mind is tiny honey cake." Antonio said ruffling the Italian's hair. "Never call me 'honey cake' again you tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled. "Hey I'm not your channel. Now you know the name." Antonio snapped his fingers into a gun at the small camera on the top of his computer. Lovino tackled him on the spiny chair and Antonio quickly shut it off. Lovino and Antonio spun on the chair as Lovino laughed full heartedly and Antonio squeezed his hips while hugging him closely.

"I need to edit!" Antonio whined as now Lovino was sitting in his lap while Antonio hugged him. "I need to edit some videos too." Lovino whined back. They shared a quick kiss as Lovino jumped off his lap. Antonio took this opportuny slapping the Italian's ass as he walked by. Lovino let out a loud squeak and just grabbed his Mac quickly sitting back down and slapping Antonio's shoulder in return. Lovino pulled up a vlog of him, Feliciano, and Ludwig who were out getting a Christmas tree. "No no the big one Ludwig the big one!" Antonio heard from Lovino's computer as he leaned over seeing Lovino's now finished video

_The Video_

"Hey guys welcome to Pasta and Tomatoes!" Feliciano yelled at the camera. "There is me of course Veh~" Feliciano chimed pointing to Ludwig who was driving. "Ludwig the big german softy." He said laughing as he watched Ludwig's face scruntch up and turn to look at him. "Then my brother." He pointed the camera to Lovino who was on his phone. "Oh yeah Hi." Lovino laughed as Feliciano giggled from the front. "Were getting a Christmas Tree because we forgot." Feliciano explained as Lovino looked over the seat to join in. "Luddy did you get yours." He asked pointing the camera at the German who stopped at a red light.

"Yes, Gilbert went with me." He answered looking at them with stoic blue eyes. "Oh yeah Gilly." Feliciano chuckled darkly and Lovino just took the camera. "I don't see Antonio, Lovino." Feliciano said looking over the seat as Lovino pointed the camera at his brother. "He was busy and you can't drive because you're Italian. So the next best thing was potato bastard." Lovino hissed as Feliciano laughed. "You're Italian too!" He snorted

_The camera shuts off and now shows the group pulling into the tree nursery_

"Yay look at all those trees!" Feliciano shouted filming the small trees. Ludwig parked the car and Feliciano jumped out. "Lovino get my clothing!" Feliciano yelled throwing the camera to his brother and Feliciano ran off striking a pose. He was wearing a white sweater with grey reindeer knitted into the top with many design of snowflakes. It was called an ugly sweater but it was rather calm looking. He had dark red skinny jeans on with black lace up gothic combat boots on. A black beanie was put on fashionably to top it off. He was wearing a tan jacket but took it off just to show off his look.

"Look down in the description to buy what I'm wearing." Feliciano smiled brightly. "There are going to links so remember Lovi." He added as he his brother nodded making the camera go up and down. "Ludwig!" He shouted as the blonde tried to retreat but Feliciano was quick to attack and jump on the muscular back. "Let's go get some Christmas trees!" He shouted pointing ahead as Ludwig started running getting a grip on his long legs and Lovino chased after them with the camera.

_The Trees_

"What kind of tree would you like?" Ludwig asked after the screen change. He now had Feliciano hooked tightly against his arm looking around. Lovino scanned the area with the camera looking at all the trees. "Hey look an Albino tree." Lovino pointed educationally at a white looking tree. "It doesn't look at Gilbert." Feliciano smiled softly. "I'm waiting for it to exclaim I'm awesome." Ludwig snorted as the group busted out laughing. Lovino went off to talk to a nice guy to ask for some advice for some trees for the large house. He was wearing a neon yellow sweater with the words 'To Awesome To Complain' very skinny white pants and neon converse. He also had on a beanie also black. Feliciano took the time to zoom in on his brother butt. "Bootylicous." He whispered as Ludwig snorted beside him.

"Are we buying any ginger bread cookies?" Feliciano asked bouncing up and down as the nice man held out the price tag to Ludwig and Lovino motion for them to head inside as the men strapped it to the car. "Yeah I'll pay." Lovino added as Ludwig gave a curt nod. Feliciano saw a cat and his hazel eyes lite up as he went over to a grey cat in the corner toying with it. "Omg its Feliciano!" A girl exclaimed coming out of the side of the shop. "Hello madam!" Feliciano smiled nicely kissing her hand lightly like any Italian would do. "If you're here that means!" She started looking over seeing her mom ringing up Lovino and Ludwig who looked over. Ludwig's face paled at the fangirl and Lovino just laughed as Feliciano zoomed in on their face.

"We must go Madam I will make sure you make this episode, AND SUPSRIBE!" He added loudly waving to the widely smiling girl as they walked up. "We have such nice fans." Feliciano smiled going back to hugging Ludwig's arm as they walked. "She was rather young to watch my videos." Ludwig and Lovino said at the same time as they laughed together actually getting along for once.

_The camera shuts off and now we see the outside of the twin's house_

"Now how are we getting this thing in?" Ludwig asked as he pulled out a Swiss army knife cutting off the string strapping it to his outback ford. "Through the door, silly." Feliciano chimed as Lovino slapped the back of his head filming. "Are door is too small you idiot we need to go through the back, were the sun room is." Lovino hissed as Feliciano just nodded laughing as he took the camera. He filmed Ludwig and Lovino letting out loud grunts as they picked up the tree and started moving. "If I hit anything my medical bill is yours potato bastard." Lovino hissed as Ludwig just rolled his eyes.

They stepped into the soft snow and Feliciano swung open the double doors to the sun room as they went inside warming up quickly. Ludwig and Lovino set the tree on the tree holder and Feliciano quickly screwed in the nuts at the bottom handing the camera to Ludwig. "Your butt looks good." Lovino noted. "Yours too Brother." Feliciano said back laughing as he stood up. The tree flapped open and they cheered loudly. "Maybe we can decorate the tree with Antonio and Ludwig next video." Feliciano said as Lovino nodded. "Yeah sounds like a plan." He smiled as they nodded together.

_The video ends with the theme song 'Still Into You' By Paramore and a large button that says subscribe_

"So are we decorating your tree?" Antonio asked slinging his arm around Lovino. "I might vlog it." Lovino said thinking biting his lip. "It can go on the shared since were both in it." Lovino quickly added and Antonio nodded curtly. He went to fixing up the video and The Bad Touch Trio song 'The Bird and The Worm' by used as the theme song at the end the subscribe button with all the tumblr and instagram notes at the end.

"Are you staying over?" Antonio asked as he shut down the large computer he got for the channel and everything. "Sure I guess let me plug in my camera. Whoever wakes up first needs to start filming the sleeping person." Lovino said pointing at Antonio and plugging the portable camera into its charger. Antonio jumped into his bed pulling out the blue covers. He stripped off his shirt and wriggled out of his pants just leaving white underwear, boxers of course. He threw his clothing at Lovino who caught it laughing as he folded it. Lovino just pushed off his pants and used Antonio's white shirt he thrown at him to put on. Lovino turned off the overhead light and Antonio turned on his lamp and Lovino wiggled into bed.

Antonio even though he was idiot he loved reading. He pulled out the book divergent he had been reading for the past week opening to his page. Lovino curled up around his body falling asleep. Antonio ended up reading about 100 pages before closing it and turning off his lamp. He snuggled close to Lovino who wormed up to his body and the positions changed many time to it ended up with Antonio softly spooning Lovino.

_Morning_

Lovino woke up feeling Antonio pressed heavily next to him. Lovino grumbled out morning words as he walked out into the kitchen making some coffee almost feeling like Octodad as he stumbled around the apartment. He sucked on the heaven juice and walked back to the room getting the camera off charge. "Get your lazy ass out of bed." Lovino said pushing Antonio with his foot getting his chest. Antonio jolted away. "Your feet are cold Lovino!" He hissed laughing softly and digging his tired face into the pillow. Lovino ended up shutting the camera off putting it back of charge and going into the bed hugging his boyfriend softly.

He remembers when he drove all the way to Antonio's house crying. Antonio did know Bella but he did say she was a bitch and hated his guts. Their relationship boiled quickly and love came from the pot. Lovino smiled softly into his ripple chest feeling a soft jitter in his stomach. Antonio wasn't as muscular as potato bastard but he was pretty strong. "I'm awake Lovi don't go back to sleep." Antonio whispered stroking his amber hair. "But you're so warm." Lovino whined as Antonio chuckled hugging him. Lovino played with the soft brown curls that rest on the Spaniard head and Antonio laughed stretching like a cat liking out long whines. He picked Lovino up carrying him to the living room/kitchen and setting him on the soft couch. "Who made wonderful coffee?" Antonio chimed already knowing who did it but loved teasing his little Lovi. "Just drink it before I throw it on you" Lovino warned as Antonio chuckled. "I'm taking a shower are you doing so too." Antonio asked sipping the lukewarm coffee as Lovino nodded tiredly. "I'll shower here and then change at my house. You can go first." Lovino smiled tiredly as Antonio passed giving him a soft kiss on the temple and going towards the shower. The bathroom was small but had a large walk in shower and soft pale walls. Antonio smiled stripping down and starting up cold water. Lovino took boiling hot showers and Antonio took ice showers.

Antonio did a quickie shampoo the curly locks and then jumping out of the shower. They were to the point of their relationship were they could walk around stark naked and they wouldn't get mad. Antonio just grabbed a soft white towel wrapping it around his waist and walking out. "You're so cold." Lovino noted as he walked by and Antonio gave him a tired hug rubbing small circles on his spine. "I took a cold shower remember." Antonio chuckled softly into Lovino's ear. "Ok loser I need to take a shower so move it." Lovino laughed kissing his lips softly and then walking into the bathroom. Antonio walked back into his room thanking god that Lovino already picked out what he was wearing. He didn't want to look like a loser on camera and Lovino was like the King Of Fashion thanks to Feliciano and picked out all of his filming clothing.

He wore a soft white shirt with a red and black plaid shirt over top of it kinda like a jacket. His pants were red too and his combat boots were already near so Antonio topped it off with it. He went to mirror putting on his piercings. He pierced 2 holes in his right ear and on his left his cartilage was pierced. He looked rather smoking hot and the red pants really made his god butt look plumper. Lovino walked back into the room wearing the same thing he was wearing yesterday. His hair was wet and made the amber in his hair look darker. "Time to go." Lovino murmured with a small lazy smile grabbing his overnight bag and threw the portable camera at Antonio.

"Yes love." Antonio laughed turning the camera on and filming Lovino leave the room and him following. "Time to go and decorate your tree with Feliciano and Ludwig" He chimed hugging Lovino from behind as they left the apartment. "You should move in with me your apartment sucks." Lovino stuck out his tongue at camera as Antonio agreed softly. In California it wasn't very snowy but there was some snow on the ground and it was rather cold. Antonio wasn't wearing a jacket though and neither was Lovino but it did send a shiver down there spine. They went into Antonio's shiny black Mercedes C300. "Let's go heater, heat the fuck up." Lovino hissed to the car vent rubbing his hands together as Antonio handed over the camera laughing at their antics.

_Lovino's House_

Lovino got out by tapping the car and Antonio followed smiling as he walked up to the front door. Lovino whipped out his keys that were attached to a red tomato charm which was merchandise that said 'TOMATO BASTARD' across it. He opened up the door and they were greeted with very warm air. Feliciano hated the cold and always turned the heat up high knowing he would die without a warm house. Lovino threw his keys into the glass jar he and Feli kept there keys in, a little DIY they did in a video. "I'm getting changed be right back." Lovino smiled kissing Antonio's lips and Antonio smiled stroking his ivory colored arm and Lovino went to his room.

"Good morning Antonio." Antonio looked up not even noticing Feliciano who had messy bed head and only wearing an Italian flag colored boxers. Ludwig walked out without slicked back hair and in normal white boxers and a white shirt. "Oh Feliciano have some decency." Ludwig scolded as Feliciano giggled. "Well I do sleep naked and this is a step up." He smiled brightly motioning to his underwear as Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Did you eat anything Antonio?" Ludwig asked getting out some raw ingredients. "Actually no whatcha making." Antonio said fawning over to the kitchen island and taking a seat. "Omelets probably." Ludwig answered as he grabbed the full egg carton and set it down.

Lovino strides out wearing a warm army green sweater and skinny jeans with blue paint on them, he wore combat boots yet not a beanie today. He brushed his dark hair and while he walked past he ran the brush through Feliciano knotty hair making the man squeal and swats his brother away from his many layered red hair. "Come on let me brush it!" Lovino hissed as he ran the brush through his brother's hair. The man yowled and tried his best to defend his knotty hair. Antonio filmed this quietly as Ludwig snorted silently scolding Feliciano for trying to move when he needed it.

"You washed your hair now it needs brushing." Lovino yelled as he brushed the soft locks until he could run the brush under and not get caught in a new knot. Feliciano wiped his wet eyes as he went into his room. He came out wearing a soft tan sweater that the ends splayed out. He wore tight white pants and his own yellow boots. Ludwig sighed giving everyone there omelets before going into Feliciano room and changing into a white button down shirt and jeans. He wore converse that were black and worn out. Also he slicked back his hair so it wasn't in his face.

"Let's decorate!" Feliciano yelled as they set up the camera on the stand showing the large tree in the sun room.

_Filming_

"Yay welcome guys! We are decorating the tree!" Feliciano chimed winking at the camera as Antonio and Ludwig brought the containers of Ornaments from their homes and the Vargas's house hold. "So we have Luddy!" Feliciano pointed the camera at his boyfriend's ass. "Antonio and Lovino!" He shouted as they looked up from talking. Lovino just waved quietly and Antonio opened up the small box as Feliciano ran over. "Whatcha bring!" He asked pointing the camera into the box. "Well some of my favorite ornaments." Antonio chimed as Feliciano gave the camera to Lovino and pulled out a red tomato ornament that look like Bob The Tomato from the catholic show veggie tales.

Feliciano hung it up letting out a loud Veh as they filmed talking about their ornaments and telling Christmas stories. They ended with Feliciano on Ludwig's shoulder putting up the star on the tree and wishing everyone a merry Christmas

_Omg I'm back. Please don't kill me! I will post more I promise with all my heart and this was extra long just for being sorry!_

_Read and Review~_


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio focused the camera on his face. Large pair of red headphones were around his neck. "Hola everyone!" Antonio waved brightly at the camera his wrist he used to wave had a 4 dark leather bracelets around it. "Lovino please you can do this!" Antonio turned his motioning Lovino who shuffled forward with his own large red headphones. The look of fear incase his usual scowling or sometime smiling face. "Why is Lovino so scared I'll tell you," Antonio smiled "were playing Five Nights At Freddy's pretty much a super scary game." Antonio giggled almost like a girl as he slung an arm around the shaking Lovino who gave him a small smile.

"Okie let's see we have our guy, some cameras, and a house full of murderess robots. Cool." Antonio smiled checking on Lovino and then the security cameras keeping an eye on Freddy and his friends. "I'm shutting this bitch off." Antonio hissed as he shut the radio off that was telling him direction since he did a test run of the game before filming himself. "Oh shit he moved." Lovino hissed tugging on his sleeve. Antonio face went to full concentration as he looked over the area finding Bonney the bunny standing in the parlor almost scary. "Hot damn there waking up." Antonio laughed nervously. His mind went back to playing it before with the BTT, they sorta all screamed like girls and Gilbert cried for sweet mother Matty to save his ass.

"Ok Lovi we got this, no need to be scared." Antonio assured as he turned on one of the lights to check outdoor. Bonny's face was right there making Antonio and Lovino jumped, he tightens his grip even tighter on the male's arm. "Ok I still have battery." Antonio chuckled turning the light off and shutting the door before checking on everyone else. "Freddy moved, GODDAMNIT." Lovino hissed as he sat up but still kept a good hold on his boyfriend's arm. "Well I was too busy taking care of the bunny, honey." Antonio smiled and Lovino wacked him upside the head. Antonio just laughed good naturally and kissed the side of his scowling boyfriend's temple. They fought long in hard Antonio only thriving off a tiny bit of battery and then the lights shut off.

Antonio covered Lovino's eyes as nothing was coming they tensed down quietly, Antonio moving the camera around to check for the bear coming to stuff there character into a animatronic. "Lovi its alright." Antonio smiled seeing Lovino buried deep in his hoodie. Then the bear jump shaking and thrashing on the screen a loud screetching sound coming through there headphones. Lovino scream was loud and ear piercing and Antonio's was deeper but didn't sound manly. Lovino hands thrashed around violently grabbing onto his boyfriend's shirt buring his face in the shirt as Antonio breathed deeply in and out. "Holy shit." He laughed as Lovino let out a little laugh.

_There was a play back of their screaming in slow motion_

"Ok now Lovi you up to this." Antonio asked tilting his head. Lovino looked over he was wearing a very baggy sweatshirt which was a soft tan. His hood was over messy hair and the headphones were over the head. "Ya I promise." Lovino smiled.

_Lovino ended up defeating 3 levels until_

"The fox is out goddamnit!" Lovino screamed cowering as the fox ran to the room Antonio tried his best to close to door in time but the puppet turned the corner letting out a loud scream. Lovino fled from his seat running out of the room quickly as he could as Antonio laughed wishing everyone a happy night and shutting the camera off

_So hey this is super short but my little sister who is 17 just got her permit and she ran into my garage and bricks were everywhere and the car which was my mom's was totaled. SO everyone is ok and this is why short chapter_

_Read/Review_


End file.
